Working Overtime
by DeansDevil
Summary: David's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him, the most fearless pirate in all the realms on his knees, blowing him in the middle of the sheriffs station.


**A/N: Yay I'm back again, this time with a requested Captain Charming fic, hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And maybe leave me a review let me know what you think? ;)**

With Emma sick David agreed to pull a double shift at the Sheriff station, it was just coming up to midnight and everything was beyond quiet.

David leant back in the chair and let his mind wander, the many faces of the towns people floated past his closed eyelids, but came to a stop on a certain pirate, with piercing blue eyes that saw right into your deepest darkest fantasies, perfect pink lips that would look great wrapped round his... No. He promised himself he wouldn't go there again, not after last time when he was with Snow and had to hold back calling the pirates name as he cum.

But just as in real life the thought up version of Killian didn't know when to quit and David's vision of him warped into the pirate on his knees, the princes cock thrusting in and out of his mouth, Killian moaning each time his head hit the back of his throat.

David felt his trousers tighten at the sight his mind conjured up, palming himself through the confining material, his mind flashed to another scene where he was bent over his desk as Killian pushed into him from behind, his hook dug into the wood beside his head as the pirates hand wrapped around his wrists, effectively pinning him with his weight.

David groaned as he unbuttoned his jeans, freeing himself from the denim prison.

Taking himself in hand he began to lightly stroke his hard length, teasing himself as he pictured what it would be like to cum all over Killian's pretty face.

Groaning at the sight he put more presure around his aching cock, twisting his fingers on every up stroke. "Oh God." He moaned, he was so close already, he could practically taste his release.

As his hand pumped faster, he threw his head back, moaning loudly into the otherwise quiet room, his mind repeating the same name over and over again. "Killian..."

"That's it love, cum for me."

David's eyes flew open and blurrily focused on Hook leaning against the wall, his hand instantly stilling on his painfully hard erection.

"Hook I can explain..."

"So I'm Hook again now? I was Killian just a moment ago, or do you save my real name for when your pleasuring yourself?" Killian asked as he began to step closer, David's eyes widened, _This is it, _he thought, _he's going to punch me._

Killian leant over David so their faces were inches apart, his breath ghosting over his lips as he exhaled. "Tell me what got you so... worked up."

David felt his face redden at his words, was he really going to inform the object of his fantasies of all the things he imagined them doing.

"Come on love, don't be shy, if you tell me what you want I can make it happen."

The prince swallowed thickly before sharing his first sordid fantasy. "I want you on your knees sucking my cock, as if you were born to do it."

Killian smirked as he sunk down to his knees in front of the flustered monarch, taking him into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head, lapping at the precum gathered there.

David's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him, the most fearless pirate in all the realms on his knees, blowing him in the middle of the sheriffs station. Twisting his fingers into Hooks raven hair, David began thrusting his hips, moaning when his cock hit the back of the other mans throat and he felt him swallow around him.

"That's it, take my cock, suck it like the whore that you are..." Hearing those words slip from the princes mouth Killian moaned, his hand trailing down to palm his own growing hardness.

"You like that, don't you? Being stuffed full of me, I bet you've dreamed about this haven't you? My cock hitting the back of your throat, and you taking it like a good little cumslut..."

David's thrust harder, fingers twisting painfully into the pirates hair, he could feel his release building again and knew that he wanted another fantasy to come to life.

"God I'm so close, I wanna cum over your face, I wanna mark you as mine... do you hear me pirate _mine!_"

He pushed Killian off and set a furious pace over his cock, watching as Killian closed his eyes and opened his mouth ready for the princes cum, David groaned out the pirates name as he shot his load over the gorgeous captains face.

His heart pounded inside his chest like it was trying to escape, as he tried to calm his breathing, he felt his cock twitch at the sight before him. Hook still on his knees wiping David's cum from his face and sucking it from his fingers.

"Fuck!" David groaned.

Killian grinned up at him as he sucked the last of the cum from his fingers. "See something you like?" He asked. "Or should I say someone?"

David growled as he jerked forward and pulled Hook into a brutal kiss, teeth biting at each others lips.

"Bloody Hell love, if I had known you'd wanted this, we could have been doing this a long time ago."

David chuckled at Killian's word before whispering into his ear. "There's one more thing I want...Fuck me!" A low growl rumbled in Killian's throat, as he pulled the prince up from his chair and pinned him up against the desk.

"Tell me how you want me... I want to hear you say it."

David's hand roamed over the pirates chest, his fingers twisting in his chest hair, as he mumbled what he wanted Hook to do to him. "Sorry love, I didn't catch that."

"I want you to bend me over this desk, stretch me wide with your fingers and then fuck me hard and fast, I want to be able to feel you inside me for days."

Killian smiled a genuine smile, before darkness crept into his eyes. "Strip!"

David obeyed the command and removed his clothes, hesitating when he was down to his boxers, he looked up at Hook and watched him as his fingers unknotted the laces holding his trousers up, he watched as he undone them enough for his cock to spring free. Feeling his mouth water at the sight he finally pushed his underwear down and turned to lean over the desk.

"You should see yourself love, spread out for me like a wanton whore, your pretty pink hole on display, mine for the taking." Hook murmured as he drew a spit slick finger around his entrance.

"This would be so much easier with some oil, but you did say you wanted to feel it."

Without warning Killian pushed two fingers inside David, he yelled out in discomfort as his fingers clawed at the desk top, he felt the other mans hook press between his shoulder blades as the fingers inside him continued to pump in and out.

"You love this don't you? My fingers spreading you wide... show me how much you like this, fuck yourself on them."

David bucked his hips backwards, moaning as pain gave way to pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head as Killian crooked his fingers inside him and grazed his prostate.

"Gods you make a pretty picture, stuffed full of my fingers, writhing like a common whore..."

David's face heated, embarrassment filling him at the pirates crude words.

"God just get on with it already..." David groaned, " I can't wait anymore."

Killian chuckled darkly as he pulled his fingers from the prince, he spat into his hand smearing his own saliva over his cock. "Whatever his majesty desires."

In one hard thrust Killian bottomed out in the prince, reveling in the noises he made. "That's it love, take my cock."

Their bodies moulded together, as they met each other thrust for thrust, Killian's sweat soaked chest hair brushing against David's back as he leant down to kiss his neck.

"Are you gonna cum again for me love?" Killian panted into David's shoulder, his only response a garbled moan. "Touch yourself for me, like the good little prince you are..."

David's hand wrapped round his straining cock, pumping his hand in time with Killian's hard thrusts.

"Gods I can feel you clenching around me, you're so close you can probably taste it..."

David's sex addled brain soaked up the pirates words, as he let his orgasm overtake him, he heard a string of curses leave Killian's mouth as he tightened around him and felt him paint his insides with his own release.

Killian broke the heavy silence after a few minutes, "So that was something different." He said, David watching a cheeky grin spread over his face. "Not that I mind different..."

David laughed as he stood back up, wincing as his muscles protested. "It was definitely a good kind of different, one that maybe we could repeat soon..." He trailed off looking hesitantly at the pirate.

Killian stared into David's eyes, smiled and said. "If my prince charming insists."


End file.
